Of Love and Friendships
by BeatleManiac 14
Summary: Alya and Nino accidentally find out their best friends' secrets. And as the love square between Marinette, Ladybug, Adrien, and Chat Noir intensifies, Alya, Nino, and Tikki (not so much Plagg haha) do what friends do best, give advice and try to steer them in the right direction. (All 4 ships, though for story reasons, some will be shorter than others.)
1. A Miraculous Mistake

_This is my first attempt doing anything sort of like this. Sorry if it doesn't come out right. I love the story, but I'll probably butcher it :P. I'd really appreciate any ideas, especially for hangouts, dates, and maybe some akumas if I decide to show them. Also, I'm pretty open to constructive criticism.  
_

 _I'm writing this for probably the same reason you're reading this, I can't wait for season 2. I've read some fanfics, and decided to make one with my flavor to it._

 _What I've planned is a long story full of development and drama, but knowing myself, I won't see it to the end because I'll get bored or I'll get busy, and I'm so sorry if I do that._

 _Chapter 1 is, well, the intro, so it'll be a little slow. It'll get better later on, thanks for the patience!_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Miraculous Mistake

Adrien Agreste sighed as he sat in the back of his limo. He was on his way to the next photo shoot, the third one today! It was a bright, sunny day, so today, of all days, he wanted to be hanging out with his friends (a luxury he didn't have earlier in his life, but one he now fully enjoys). His father, Gabriel Agreste, has kept him so busy lately, that he hasn't had any time this week to spend time with his friends.

As they neared the TVi studio, Adrien heard people screaming and cars swerving. "That can't be a good," Adrien thought to himself. As the limo was slowing down, Adrien desperately looked around to find out what was happening. Once the limo stopped, Adrien stepped outside, and his chauffeur and bodyguard, whose nickname was "The Gorilla," left the limo and went to Adrien's side to protect him.

Suddenly, There was a loud banging sound, and a figure clad in red and black vaulted toward the limo. When she landed on the limo, Adrien could clearly see that it was the love of his life, his Lady, Ladybug! Speaking to the confused mass of people, Ladybug yelled, "Everyone! Get away from here, it's not safe!" Ladybug then scanned the crowd to make sure everyone was alright, when she looked down at Adrien. Both Ladybug and Adrien froze, staring into each other's eyes.

Then a thunderous, yet eloquent, voice rang into their ears saying, "Ladybug! Is that all you got! The show hasn't even started yet!" Both Ladybug and Adrien jumped from being woken from their reverie. Following the voice, Adrien saw the source of the carnage, a tall, bald man of dark skin, wearing extravagant and colorful attire. In his right hand he held a microphone. Ladybug scowled at the man and replied, "The show's not over yet, Narrator! I'm just getting warmed up!" she then lept into the air to fight her foe.

Adrien could not waste time, his Lady needed him. Seeing that the Gorilla was distracted, staring at the scene in front of them, Adrien bolted in the opposite direction, not to hide or to run away, but to inconspicuously transform into his superhero form, Chat Noir. Once he was hidden from all nearby eyes, he commanded, "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

It had been quite the battle, but fortunately, our heroes triumphed. Ladybug threw her lucky charm and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Through the power of magic, all damage was healed as if it never happened. The Narrator was then enveloped in a plum of purple smoke, and when it quickly cleared, Alec Cataldi, the TV host for practically all shows in Paris, was in his place. Alec groaned and held his head.

After their victory "pound it," Ladybug heard a couple beeps. They came from Chat Noir's ring. He used his cataclysm much earlier in the fight, so he mustn't have much time left before he transformed back. Chat looked at Ladybug somewhat apologetically and said, "Now that the show's over, Milady, I gotta go. About to transform." Ladybug replied, "No problem, see ya Kitty!" Then Chat Noir ran to find a hiding spot.

Ladybug turned around to Alec to see him already talking to someone else. He was very well-dressed, probably Alec's superior or something like that. The other person said, "I hope you can forgive us. I hope we'll never have this misunderstanding ever again." Alec replied, "Of course, I forgive you. Actually, I'm sorry too, I overreacted."

Ladybug stared happily at the two men, pleased that all was right again. Alec then turned toward her and said, "Thank you Ladybug! If it weren't for you, who knows what terrible things I would've done!"

Ladybug looked down and held her head in embarrassment and said, "Well, it wasn't just me, Chat Noir really helped."

"Of course. In fact, I have an idea, I'm going to tell the whole world how great you two are as thanks for saving me!"

Suddenly, Ladybug's earrings beeped. 4 spots left. She then said, "Sorry, but I gotta bug out. Bye!" As she turned to leave a voice cried, "Wait! Ladybug!" Ladybug turned to see her best friend, Alya, run toward her holding her phone up, already recording. Ladybug smiled, she is always happy to see her bff.

Alya giddily said, "Ladybug! It's so good to see you! I just have a couple questions, you gotta moment?"

Ladybug then replied, "Of course! Shoot."

"Great! What was your battle with the Narrator like?"

"Oh... well... It was pretty weird, but then, aren't they all?" They both chuckled. "It was crazy how he could control almost anything by speaking into his mic. It was a good thing Chat Noir was there, or things would've gotten messy."

"Speaking of Chat Noir, there's rumors that you two are... well... you know... together. Is it true?" Alya asked ecstatically.

Ladybug was baffled by the question and jumped back in surprise. "What!? Uh... no! No, we're just friends."

Without warning, Ladybug's earrings beeped again. 3 spots left. Ladybug looked at her friend and stated, "Sorry Alya, but I gotta go." then turned to leave.

"Wait! I have something for you!" Alya exclaimed.

Ladybug was caught off-guard, she even stumbled a little. "Really?" She asked.

Alya spoke happily, "Yes! You always go through so much for us, and so I made this for you." She then handed a ladybug shaped card toward Ladybug.

"Wow! Thank you!" Ladybug exclaimed as she received the card. Not only was it ladybug shaped, but colored too. It looked hand-made. She flipped it open and read the description. "Ladybug, Thank you SO MUCH for all you do. I'd hate to think what Paris would be like without you. You save us all the time, and we never give anything back to you. You deserve a lot more than you're getting. I don't know who you really are, but I can tell you are a wonderful person. I'm so happy that you even know who I am and about my blog. Thank you so much! I hope everything in your life is as great as you are. If you ever need help, I will always be there for you. -You're biggest fan, Alya Cesaire." Next to her signature was a photo of Alya grinning.

Ladybug wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed. "Thank you Alya. This means more to me than you know."

Alya smiled, but then they heard a beep. 2 spots left. There really isn't much time left to waste. "I'm sorry Alya, but I really have to go"

Alya, disappointed, kept the smile on her face as best as she could and replied, "Oh, yeah, of course. well... see ya. Thanks again for everything!"

"See ya!" Ladybug responded as she turned to leave. When she did turn around, she froze. Right in front of her, was the boy she's obsessed with, Adrien Agreste. Adrien was dazed, just like Ladybug, gawking at her. When he finally came to his senses, he pointed out with a blush, "You know, she's right! You do so much for all of us! For all of Paris! And you never get anything back. You're amazing!" At the last sentence Adrien shut up, embarrassed for admitting that out loud.

Ladybug blushed. "Uhh... T-thanks! B-but, ya know... umm... I couldn't do anything without Chat Noir. Without his help, I couldn't do anything."

At the mention of his alter ego, Adrien tensed up. He felt honored that she would even give credit to him! He acted tough, but in reality, he stumbled a lot and received more blows than he dealt. Ladybug's the one who stops the villains with her lucky charms, and cleanses the akuma's from evil. Chat didn't contribute that much to their battles. But, as Adrien, it wouldn't sound right to tell her that, so he just said, "Anyways, without you, we'd all be in trouble. Thank you for everything, Ladybug!"

After an awkward moment of them fidgeting and occasionally looking at each other, Ladybug's earrings beeped, again. 1 spot left! "Oh! Uh... I gotta go! bye!" Ladybug stammered out. As she went to move, she tripped. Even though she is much more coordinated as Ladybug than as Marinette, her alter ego, she was off just being in the presence of her huge crush. She regained her balance and hurried to find cover. She didn't have time to go anywhere far so she went to the nearest alleyway.

* * *

"It must be something about Adrien," thought Alya, "because Marinette, and well, half the girls at school, gawk at him like that. I mean, he is cute, famous, and rich, so it makes sense; but Ladybug TOO!?" Of all the people who _shouldn't_ be head-over-heels for him, it would be her, who is more famous and confident than him.

And then, Ladybug stumbled, and left in a hurry. Alya was shocked. Ladybug was always so coordinated, but now, she's acting... like... Marinette! The comparison was enough to make Alya chuckle. She then looked down to find that Ladybug dropped her thank you card! It must've happened when she tripped over herself! Alya quickly grabbed it and yelled, "Wait! Ladybug! You dropped the card!" but Ladybug didn't hear. She ran to catch up. When she turned the corner, she found Ladybug facing away from her, but before she could say a word, there was a white circular light around Ladybug's feet that rose to her head. As the light passed, her clothes changed. In fact, those clothes look eerily familiar to Alya. When the light passed over Ladybug's head, a pink, round figure came out of her earrings and flew to her handbag! Ladybug then started to turn around, and more of her face became clear.

"NO WAY!" Alya thought, "It CAN'T be!" When Ladybug had completely turned around, Alya saw it was her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hope you liked it so far. Just starting chapter 2. Not sure how long it'll take, but I think it'll take 2-4 days. Sorry for the wait._


	2. A Heart-to-Heart

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I was busier than I thought I'd be._

 _This chapter flowed better than I thought it would. I'm surprised how well it turned out. When all is said and done, I'm sure this'll be one of my favorites. I hope you love it too._

* * *

Chapter 2: A Heart-to-Heart

"Whew! Close one!" Ladybug thought as she landed in the empty alleyway. Without a second to spare, she transformed back into Marinette. Tikki flew out of her earrings and went to her normal hiding spot, Marinette's handbag.

As she turned around to start her journey back home, she saw Alya, standing in front of her! Did she see!? Does she know!? They both stood, just staring at each other in shock. Eventually, Marinette found her voice, "Uh... H-hi Alya!" Nervous, Marinette then gave an awkward chuckle. "H-how long were you, uh, s-standing there?"

Alya stood there, still staring. She soon realized that it was her turn to speak, so she asked in a subdued voice, "Girl, you're Ladybug?" Marinette's heart sank, that was exactly what she feared she'd say. Alya gained more of her sense and said louder, and in more confidence, "Girl! You're Ladybug?" Marinette wasn't sure how to respond. Alya then exclaimed, in a loud voice, "Girl! YOU'RE LADYBUG!?"

After hearing Alya practically yell her biggest secret, Marinette went into action, and quickly ran to Alya and shushed her. "Quiet!" She whispered, "No one's supposed to know that! It's a secret!"

Marinette's words only confirmed Alya's thoughts. "I Can't Believe It!" Alya said in a quieter, but not that quiet, voice, "I can't believe that YOU'RE Ladybug!"

Marinette's mind was racing. All repercussions of this event filled her thoughts. One prominent fear shadowed her thoughts. Feeling guilty, Marinette apologized, "Alya... I'm so sorry that I never told you. I'm sure you're angry with me for lying to you, and not telling you that I'm Ladybug. I never wanted to hide the truth, but I was worried. The more people that know, the more dangerous things will become. I never wanted to lie to you, but I also never wanted you to be hurt because you knew."

Coming to her senses, Alya stated with an angry demeanor, "You're right girl, I am ticked off that you never told me that you're Ladybug." Marinette cringed. Alya continued, "I'm your best friend! We do everything together! You know how much I looked up to Ladybug, but you never told me. But, you know the one thing that gets me the most?" Marinette looked Alya in the eye and timidly shook her head. "The one thing thing that gets me the most is... my BEST FRIEND is LADYBUG!" Alya started jumping in place squealing with excitement. Marinette immediately felt relief and happiness.

Surprised, Marinette queried, "You mean, you aren't angry?"

Alya looked Marinette in the eye and said, "Girl, I am mad that you never told me, but how can I stay mad when my BEST FRIEND in the WHOLE WORLD is Ladybug!?"

Smiling, Marinette replied sincerely, "I'm glad you're loving it, but I'm still sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Alya smiled deviously, "I know where you can begin to make it up to me. You SO have to give me the scoop! I have SO many questions girl!"

Marinette grinned in response. "That is so Alya," Marinette thought.

Getting serious for a moment, Marinette looked her in the eye and commanded, "Alright, but you can't tell ANYONE! ESPECIALLY in the ladyblog! If anyone finds out, it could be very bad. Hawkmoth would send akumas to get to me in any way, even if it means harming you. I also know of some other people who would do the same if they had the chance. So before I tell you ANYTHING, you HAVE to promise me that you will NEVER tell ANYONE ANYTHING that I'll say. I can't let anyone hurt me, my family, or you."

Alya smiled back at Marinette and replied, "Come on, don't you trust me? Girl, you're my BEST FRIEND! I'd NEVER do anything to hurt you. You know that. It'll kill me that I can't tell anyone, but I won't say a word, I promise." Alya went right into Marinette's face and asked as fast as a chipmunk can speak, "Now you HAVE to tell me! How long have you been Ladybug? What's it like to be a superhero? Who else know's you're Ladybug? Am I the first to know? What was that pink thing I saw after you transformed? Oh! You've GOT to tell me what Chat Noir's like! Is he cool? Were you serious earlier when you said that you two aren't together?"

Marinette grinned at her best friend and told her, "Slow down! I can't keep up!" She chuckled affectionately before continuing, "But before I tell you anything, we should go to my place, I don't want anyone overhearing."

Alya groaned, "But Marinette! I can't wait that long! It'll take forever to get there!"

Before Marinette could respond, Tikki flew out of her hiding spot and went right up to Alya saying, "Marinette's right, Alya. This information is too important. We'll tell you everything, we only ask for a few minutes. Just be patient Alya."

Alya jumped backward, dumbfounded. After a little, she finally stammered, "W-what i-is that thing!? H-how come it is talking!?"

Unsurprised at Alya's response, Tikki flew up to Alya and greeted, "Hi Alya, I'm Tikki. I'm a kwami."

Still a little frightened, Alya asked, "W-what's a kwami?"

"We give people powers to help others."

That piqued Alya's interest. Having all semblance of fear gone, Alya queried, "Wait a minute. You... kwami... things... give superpowers? I was certain it was the Miraculouses! Then why does Hawkmoth want them so bad?"

Tikki sighed, then stated, "Well, That's part of it. It'll take awhile to explain. Let's go to Marinette's so we can talk."

Dispite being very disappointed at her question not being answered, Alya reluctantly agreed, for their request was reasonable. So Tikki slipped back into Marinette's bag, and then the trio started on their way.

Not before long, Alya had a disturbing thought. Feeling like she lost a part of the security she once thought she had, Alya inquired, "Wait! Is, uh, Tikki was it? Is Tikki ALWAYS with you?"

"Yeah, that way if an akuma attacks, We'll be ready."

"So that means that she's been around for every conversation? She can hear everything?"

Since they were still far from others, Tikki poked her head out and consoled, "It is true, I hear everything, but you don't have to worry. I'd never do anything bad with what I hear. I'm sure Marinette would agree that I'm trustworthy. Even though you don't know me yet, you will. I'm sure we'll be good friends in no time. In time, I'm sure you will trust me as much as you trust Marinette."

To back up her friend, Marinette added, "It's true, Alya. Tikki is one of my closest friends. She's helped me out so many times when I needed it. She is caring and wise. I'd trust her with my life if I had to."

Feeling slightly relieved, Alya said, "That makes me feel a little better. It's not like I would've stopped talking to my best friend anyway. Besides, I have to ask you more questions, and no one's gonna stop me."

They continued on their way, but not before long, Alya's impatience got the better of her and she complained, "This'll take forever! Girl, can't you just transform and carry us there? I'm sure you can get us there faster."

"I can't do that! My powers are a gift. I can't just use them for silly things like trying to get home quicker."

Since they were still far from others, Tikki poked her head out and commented, "Except when you transformed into Ladybug to quickly find Adrien's phone so you can delete that embarrassing message."

Feeling embarrassed, Marinette quietely whined, "Tikki!"

Tikki continued, "Or before you fought the Bubbler, you used the lucky charm to change the song so Adrien wouldn't slow dance with Chloe anymore."

Even more embarrassed, Marinette protested louder, "Tikki!"

"Or when the new girl, Lila, was flirting with Adrien and telling him she was bffs with Ladybug, you transformed into Ladybug to embarrass her in front of him."

"Tikki!"

Alya chuckled, "So basically, you transform if there's danger, or if it involves Adrien."

Marinette blushed, "Th-th-that's not true! I-i-it was because my reputation was at stake!"

"You're reputation was at stake when Adrien was dancing with Chloe?" Alya asked, laughing.

Marinette's blush grew. "Well... maybe not that time..." Marinette admitted.

Alya smiled at her best friend and observed, "You might be Ladybug, but you're still Marinette."

Dispite her embarrassment, Marinette couldn't help but smile.


	3. Decision

Chapter 3: Decision

The bakery where Marinette lives came into view.

"Finally!" complained Alya, "I wasn't sure how much longer I could last."

Stopping at the front door, Marinette turned to her best friend and warned, "Just so you know, my parents don't know. You can't say anything around them."

Shocked, Alya asked, "Wait! They don't know?" Marinette shook her head. Alya continued, "Does anyone else knows?"

"No one. Other than Tikki and myself, you're the only one that knows."

Alya was dumbstruck. The weight of their secret finally started to settle in. The responsibility of never slipping up overwhelmed her. Alya wondered how Marinette did it for so long without slipping once, until now. She couldn't believe clumsy Marinette never slipped. Alya laughed to herself at the thought of Marinette making a huge blunder.

Once inside, and after exchanging normal pleasantries with Marinette's parents, Marinette took a plateful of chocolate chip cookies and told her parents, "Alya and I are a little hungry, we're gonna eat these in my room."

Alya then informed her friend, "Actually girl, I'm not hungry. Besides, I can't talk and eat at the same time."

Marinette cringed a little, "Uhh... well, I've got a big sweet tooth. I'll take the whole plate."

They then made their way to Marinette's room upstairs. When Tom and Sabine were out of sight, Alya whispered, "Girl, I can't wait any longer. You can't give me deets while eating."

Marinette looked back to make sure her parents couldn't see. She then leaned close to Alya and whispered, "Don't worry, they're not for me."

Alya was confused. Who else... oh! But then, that's a lot of cookies for a small... kwami thing.

When they made it to Marinette's room, Marinette put the cookies on her desk so Tikki could eat them.

Marinette looked to Alya and explained, "After transforming and using our lucky charm, Tikki gets wiped out. She needs to eat after every battle."

After digesting the new information, Alya remembered why they were there, and she let the flood gates open, "Ok girl, you have to tell me..."

* * *

Adrien closed the door to his room and put the plate of Camembert cheese down. Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt and started devouring the cheese. Adrien, a little half-dazed, immediately walked to his bed. He then plopped onto it back first, with his arms outstretched, and sighed happily. A foolish grin plastered on his face.

It had been a very long day. The many photo shoots has kept him very busy. He had no energy left. The one thing that has kept him going, and has been on his mind all day, was his encounter with Ladybug earlier that day.

Adrien asked quietly, "Did you see the way she looked today Plagg?"

Plagg looked up from his precious cheese, and glared at Adrien, and despite the fact Adrien couldn't see, he gave him an "are you serious" look and said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. Of course. I could see everything clearly from my wonderful view inside you shirt. You do realize that I don't see anything in there, right?"

Adrien continued his thought as if Plagg never spoke, "She is so beautiful. You know?"

Plagg rolled his eyes and said to himself, "Oh no! Not this again."

Adrien continued, not caring if his audience cared or not, for he did, "I never thought it possible, but somehow, she was even more beautiful than ever before!"

Plagg grimaced and stated, "Ahhh! Spare me!"

"I'm not sure what it was exactly. It was... a look she gave... or... the look in her eyes. I don't know what it was. Whatever it was, it's not something I usually see; a side of her I never see."

Plagg brought his hand to his mouth as if he were to loose his meal and whined, "Ahhh! You're gonna make me gag!"

"I don't know what it was, but whatever it was, I want to see that look on her face again. I want her to feel as... happy? That's not it... What was it? Whatever it was, I want her to feel that way from now on. I know it's selfish of me," Adrien sighed and covered his eyes with his left arm, "but I want to be the reason she has that look on her face."

* * *

Time passed as the girls held their Q & A session. Needing a little snack between questions, Marinette walked to Tikki's stack of cookies and took one. As she walked back, she tripped and dropped the cookie.

Alya laughed and noted, "I still can't believe your Ladybug. I mean, you're so clumsy, but when your Ladybug, I've never seen you trip! Well, except when Adrien's around."

Embarrassed, Marinette held her head with her hand and replied, "Well, I owe Tikki for that. Part of it comes with the powers. The other part, well... uh... I don't know... it's hard to explain." She scratched her head. "It's like, part of her personality flows into me. It's like part of her becomes part of me. She makes me more... confident."

Alya leaned forward in wonder and said, "What!? Really? What does that feel like?"

"Uh... well... It's... weird, but in a good way. I don't really know how to describe it."

Alya leaned back again and said, "Well, maybe you should turn into Ladybug and ask Adrien out. Maybe then you wouldn't studder so much."

"W-what? Uh... No! I can't do that! Earlier today, I spoke to him as Ladybug, and I still studdered, a lot."

"Oh yeah." Alya remembered, then chuckled. Suddenly, a thought came to her. "Wait! Girl! You're LADYBUG! Adrien would be lucky to go out with you! He'd be an idiot to say no to you! If you ask him out as Ladybug, there's no way he'd say no! If he does, then he's a moron."

"I don't know Alya... I mean, he's a model. Every girl in school has a crush on him. He's practically perfect."

"Come on girl!" Exclaimed Alya, "You're LADYBUG! You are a super famous, popular superhero! There are thousands, no, millions of guys who'd want to go out with you! You are powerful, brave, and confident! Well... as Ladybug," Alya said with a wink. "Adrien may be a famous model, but you're a famous superhero! And superhero beats model. That's a fact!"

Unable to beat Alya's arguments, Marinette stated, "Well... maybe... But I can't go out with Adrien as Ladybug. How would that go? I mean, we couldn't just casually walk on the street and window shop. I'm too famous to go around hanging out in public. We'd have to be in the shadows. I don't want a relationship like that. That's why I have a secret identity. One side of me to fight akumas, and the other for personal life. I can't mix them."

Alya agreed, "You're right girl. If Adrien falls in love with you, he should fall in love with YOU! He shouldn't go out with you just to be with someone famous. That's why you should go up to him and ask him out yourself, as Marinette!"

"No! I can't do that! You know I can't!"

Alya shook her head, "Girl, at this rate, you two will never be together."

For the rest of the day, they spoke and laughed. When night came, Alya reluctantly left. It was a school night and she had to go home, despite the fact that she still had so much she wanted to ask Marinette.

* * *

A thought came to Adrien, and he bolted up. He looked through the window where he imagined his lady was and he stated, "Plagg, I'm gonna do it!"

Plagg looked up to Adrien and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell her! I'm going to tell Ladybug that I love her!"

Plagg burst out laughing, "Oh, not this again! You remember what happened the last time you said that, right?"

Adrien sighed, "I know. Dark Cupid got in the way, he made me hate her right when I was about to tell her, but not this time! I'll make sure I tell her!"

Plagg just rolled his eyes and said, "You two only see each other when an akuma attacks. There won't be time to talk, there never is. An akuma will always get in the way. Besides, I'm bad luck."

Determined and irritated, Adrien stated in a louder voice, "If I can't say it next time, I'll try the next. I'll keep on trying until I tell her."

Adrien then looked out the window again, almost hoping to see evidence of an attack, because then it would mean that he could once again see his beloved lady. Then he could finally confess his innermost feelings.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Had fun with Adrien and Plagg's conversation. I love how Plagg acts like a little boy sometimes. He only cares about cheese, and he thinks love is "gross." I love how he's stuck with a boy who's hopelessly in love. haha_


	4. Confession

Chapter 4: Confession

Adrien was sitting in his room watching the news when it happened. The reporter just announced that an akuma was attacking right then! Adrien felt the adrenaline kick in. He was excited, anxious, worried, but above all else, nervous. He told himself that the next time he'd see his lady, he'd confess his love to her, and the time has arrived.

He turned to Plagg, and announced, "We have to go. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Marinette was in her room, doing homework. A certain math problem was giving her trouble.

"Wait," Marinette asked Tikki, "So to find x I need to divide sine 50 by 15?"

"No Marinette," Tikki answered, "cosine 50 equals x divided by 15, so to find x..."

Suddenly, Marinette's phone started ringing. It was Alya.

Marinette greeted, "Hey Alya. What's up?"

"Girl, did you see the news?"

"Uhh... No. I'm doing homework."

"There's an akuma attack going on right now!"

Marinette stood up, ready to spring into action.

"Thanks Alya! Where?"

* * *

Chat Noir was on his way to the akuma when he saw her. She was on her way like him. He quickly closed the gap between them.

When Ladybug noticed him, she said, "Oh, hey Chat, glad you could make it."

"Hello Milady," Chat greeted as he slightly bowed his head, "I have something very im-purr-tant to talk to you about."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the pun before replying, "Can it wait Chat? We have an akuma to fight."

"It can't wait. There won't be time after." Chat Noir closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself. He opened them, looked in her eyes, and announced, "Ladybug, I love you."

Ladybug was slightly taken aback before regaining composure. Unconvinced of his sincerity, she scolded, "We don't have time for your childish flirts Chat Noir."

Chat Noir jolted back. He wasn't sure that she'd return his love, but he didn't expect such a vehement response. It hurt him more than he could possibly imagine. Despite his injured heart, it still had a glimmer of hope. He wasn't sure that she knew he was serious. He had to be sure, so he stopped in front of her, forcing her to halt, and looked her in the eyes. Mustering all of his love, he expressed all of it in his stance, face, words, voice, and eyes, "Ladybug, I'm serious. I love you."

Ladybug was stunned. Before, she was sure he was joking, like every other time. He was always joking about this stuff. But looking at him now, she could tell he was serious. There was no doubt. The way he stood, the look he gave, and the sound of his voice; he was dead serious. But then, if he's serious now, was he serious during all those other times? She was confused. She didn't know what to do.

Chat Noir was nervous. His true feelings were out there. He was just waiting. He stared at her and waited for her response.

They stood like that, staring at each other, when someone screamed.

Ladybug woke up. She didn't have time for this! People were depending on her to save them! Their lives were at stake! She couldn't just stand here!

Finding her voice, Ladybug stated, "Chat, I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this. They need us to stop the akuma. We'll talk about this after, okay?"

Hurt that she was putting his feelings second, despite the fact that it made sense, Chat argued, "But there won't be time after! Once we use our powers, we'll only have minutes until we change back. This is the only time we have to talk about it."

Ladybug counter-argued, "But if we talk now, people could get hurt." She then looked at Chat Noir, his mixed emotions on display. Her resolve weakened. Thinking of him, she thought of a solution, "How about after the fight, when we transform, we'll feed our kwami, transform back, and then we'll meet..." Ladybug then scanned the nearby buildings. She found one to her liking, pointed to it, and continued, "there, on top of that building. Okay?"

Although Chat still didn't like the fact that his feelings are being put on hold, he relented to the compromise and said, "Fine."

They then rushed to fight the akuma.

* * *

The battle went worse than usual. They were both distracted and their teamwork was awkward, but in the end, they managed to stop and cure the akuma like normal.

After Ladybug used her lucky charm to heal all damage done, Chat Noir looked her in the eyes, his vulnerability oozing out of them. Suddenly, his ring beeped. Still staring at his lady, Chat inquired quietly, "Meet you there?"

"Uh... yeah. I'll catch up to you."

Chat Noir then left to get ready. When he landed in an alley, he transformed.

Adrien looked at Plagg and said, "Come on, let's go."

"No. I'm not gonna help you transform again just so you can flirt with Ladybug."

"Come on Plagg! You know how important this is to me!"

"I already helped you tranform. Doing it again? Well, it's harder than it looks, you know?

"I'll buy you cheese"

Plagg's eyes widened. "Camembert?"

"Sure, any kind you want."

Plagg started to salivate. He could already taste the cheese. Plagg began to think really hard. Then he looked at Adrien and said, "ok, but the cheese better be gooey!"

Adrien didn't waste time finding cheese. It actually wasn't that hard, he was practically standing accross the street from a shop selling cheese.

After Plagg ate, Adrien transformed and hurried. He had to be with his lady.

When he arrived at the designated building, she was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, he got there first. It made sense to Chat, he did hurry after all. So then he just stood there, impatiently waiting for his love to arrive.

* * *

Ladybug landed atop a random building. She immediately transformed back to Marinette. She starred straight at Tikki and asked, "Tikki, what do I do?"

"Oh Marinette. That depends, what do you want?"

* * *

Chat Noir was pacing back and forth. Where was she? What's taking her so long? Feels like he's been pacing there forever! He took his baton out to check the time on the screen. Actually, it's only been five minutes. It felt like five hours! But still, what's taking her so long?

* * *

"Hey girl! How'd it go?" Alya aked through the phone.

Marinette replied, "Uhh... good, I guess. Um... Alya? Uh... Well... something happened and I need your help."

Fearing something terrible has happened, Alya questioned, "What!? What happened girl? You alright?"

Slightly blushing, Marinette studdered, "Uh... Well... I guess I am? I don't know. Well... Chat Noir, um... he... uh... he... told me... that he... um... l-l-loves me."

"WHAT!? Are you serious girl? That's crazy! What did you say?"

"Uhh... well... I haven't said anything yet"

"What!? You just left him hanging!?"

"Well, the akuma was still out there, and after we stopped it, we transformed, and now I'm gonna go see him now."

"What are you gonna tell him?

"I don't know... I was kinda hoping you could help me with that."

"Well, do you like him? Do you want to go out with him?"

* * *

Talking to himself, Chat Noir said, "She's taking forever! What's taking her so long? She wouldn't ditch me, right? Of course she wouldn't! She'd never be so cold. But then... what could be taking her so long to get here?"

Finally realizing that his legs where getting tired to pacing, he stopped and looked around. To his surprise, he saw her. She was jumping between rooftops to get to him. When she finally made it, she stopped in front of him. She didn't say a word. They just stood there, starring at each other.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I had almost every conversation planned out beforehand, then I started typing. I know it's cliche, but it did feel like the chapter wrote itself sometimes. Some parts still feel choppy to me, but the others I could swear I didn't do it. As I did Ladybug's reaction to Chat Noir's confession, It felt like she was reacting herself, without me. It didn't exactly worked out how I planned beforehand, but it works and, I think, more realistic._


	5. Ladybug's Response

_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I couldn't imagine ending at any other spot. Good news is that I'm actually ahead in chapters for once. One day i started typing, finished the rough drafts for 5 and 6, and I've done a lot since. Now, I'm finished with 6 and the rough draft of 7, so I'll release 6 in a couple days. Bad news, My next semester starts Monday so I'm not sure how much time I'll devote to writing._

* * *

Chapter 5: Ladybug's Response

Standing on the predetermined building, Chat Noir stared at the love of his life, and for the first time ever, she actually knows it. Problem is, his innermost feelings were out to be scrutinized, and he has no idea it his love is requited.

The air was tense. Unable to take the agony any longer, Chat broke the silence by greeting, "Uh... H-hi Ladybug. Um... Thanks for coming."

"Uh... Yeah. No problem."

The awkward silence continued for a little, until Ladybug finally said, "I'm sorry Chat..."

Chat Noir's heart immediately sank.

Ladybug continued, "... but we can't be together."

"W-why not?"

Ladybug sighed, then answered, "It wouldn't work out. Everyone knows who we are. We can't just walk in the streets without being surrounded by fans. The only way we can spend time together is to not be around others. It'd feel like we're hiding from everyone. I don't want a relationship like that."

Trying to make any excuse to convince Ladybug otherwise, Chat argued, "But it could still work out! We may not be able to walk on the streets or watch a movie, but we can still be together. Like we are right now."

Ladybug shook her head and added, "But we wouldn't spend much time together. Most of the time, we're not Ladybug and Chat Noir, we are our normal selves. We'd only be together for short times, and even then, we wouldn't be able to learn much about each other because we can't talk about our normal lives.

"Then how about we show each other who we really are? We can transform back, and then, there wouldn't be any secrets. We could be together more often, and in the streets too!

Ladybug sighed again and replied, "Chat, you know we can't do that."

Throwing his arms in the air in frustration, Chat exclaimed, "Why not!? You keep saying we can't, but it wouldn't make much of a difference."

"We can't tell anyone our secret identities. It's too important."

Quieting down, Chat said in a hurt voice, "You can't even tell _me_? I thought you trusted me? You know me. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Why can't you tell me? You should know I'd never tell anyone."

Ladybug bit her lip before apologizing, "I'm sorry Chat. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that our identities are too important to tell anyone. It'd be very dangerous if our identities became known to the wrong people, and the more people that know, the easier it is for them to find out. I know you'd never tell anyone on purpose, but what if it just slips? I have a tough time keeping it a secret from my friends and family. If I slip once, not only would my identity get out, but yours too. I can't let that happen to you."

Defeated, Chat Noir sat down on the roof. He didn't think it was possible, but he actually felt worse than when he was just waiting for her reply.

Sensing his anguish, Ladybug walked over to him, placed her hand warmly on his shoulder and apologized, "I'm sorry Chat. I'm sorry that it couldn't work out."

Turning his head away from her, Chat Noir responded, "So am I."

Ladybug stayed there awkwardly, trying to give him comfort by being there. Eventually, it seemed best to leave him alone, and so she left. Once she was gone, Chat Noir started to cry.

He stayed there for what seemed like days, just sitting and crying. His whole world became bleak. His life had no meaning. Eventually, the sun fell to the horizon, and even though he felt no motivation to move, he did. He stood up, and started his journey to the Agreste mansion.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the sad part, but I felt it was important to the story that Chat Noir gets his heart crushed. Don't worry, It'll get happier._


	6. Bad Day

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, life stuff. Looks like this semester's really gonna keep me busy, we'll see how much time I can scrounge._

* * *

Chapter 6: Bad Day

"Ok girl, You've got to tell me what happened, I'm dying here!" Alya pleaded from the other side of the phone call.

Looking up from where she sat on her desk, Marinette replied, "So... I told him that we couldn't be together 'cause we could only spend little time together and that when we did see each other, we couldn't be around other people or else we'd be mobbed."

Confused, Alya asked, "Why can't you guys just spend time together as Marinette and... whoever he really his?"

"Oh, well, we don't know each other's secret identities."

" _What!? Really?_ You guys don't know?"

"Yeah, really. Like I told you, it's important to keep our secret identities secret, even from each other. The more people that know, the more danger we're in. Also, even if one of us slips, we can't let both of our identities be revealed."

"I can't believe you don't know who he really is."

After thinking about that thought, Alya woke up, "Anyways girl, how did he react? Did he take it well?"

Marinette sighed, "Well, he kept trying to make it work out, but eventually, he saw that it was pointless. He... he didn't take it well."

* * *

The next day, Marinette and Alya were sitting next to each other before class.

"Hey Marinette, is it still okay to post things on the Ladyblog?" whispered Alya to her best friend.

"Ummm... Sure, but only if it doesn't reveal anything, or any _one_ , important."

"Of course girl! I'd never do that!"

"Good. But if you're not sure if it's okay, you better ask me first!"

Just then, Adrien slumped into the classroom. Nino Lahiffe, who was sitting in his seat, looked up at him. Happy to see his best friend, he exclaimed, "Yo Adrien! What's up dude?"

Adrien looked up to Nino with half opened eyes and greeted, "Oh, hi Nino."

"Hey dude, you okay?"

Adrien started. Just then he realized that he couldn't talk to Nino about his problem. If he told him that a girl rejected him, the first question Nino would ask is "who is she?" There was no way he could tell him about Ladybug. He hated that he had to lie to his best friend, but he had to. The worst part is, he really wanted to talk about it to his friend.

Rubbing the back of his head, Adrien replied, "Uh... Yeah. I'm fine. I... uh... just didn't sleep well, that's all."

The rest of the class went slowly for Adrien, like everything in his life now. It was difficult to pay attention in class when all he could think about was his unrequited love.

Many times throughout the class, Marinette caught Adrien sighing. She wondered what could've happened to him. She wished she could do something to help him.

After class, Marinette turned to Alya and noted, "Hey Alya. Doesn't Adrien look sad?"

"Yeah girl, I thought so too. I wonder what happened."

"I wish I could do something to help him feel better."

* * *

Nino was leaning against a wall in the gym, listening to songs through his headphones. He watched as Adrien was practicing fencing with his instructor, Armand D'Argencourt. Nino was just killing time until Adrien was done because they were going to hang out since it was Friday.

Mr. D'Argencourt faced Adrien, his opponent, exuding confidence and superiority. Adrien lunged and their battle ensued. During their duel, Adrien's thoughts wandered to his friend, who he knew was watching at that very moment. Because of his distraction, Mister D'Argencourt quickly and precisely defeated Adrien.

Mr. D'Argencourt scolded, "Why hast thine attentions wandered? One must center his thoughts singularly upon his goal, otherwise he shall fall short of victory."

Adrien bowed his head and apologized, "Sorry Mr. D'Argencourt!"

Seeing himself as a potential distraction, Nino excused himself to the locker room.

Minutes later, Nino heard a ringtone. It came from Adrien's locker. Nino's been around Adrien long enough to know that that particular ringtone was for Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste's assistant. Nino knew that when Nathalie called, it had to be important. He quickly ran back to the gym to Adrien and yelled, "Yo Adrien! Your phone..."

Upon hearing his name, Adrien jerked his head toward Nino. Seeing the opening, Mr. D'Argencourt lunged at Adrien, thus securing another victory.

Frustrated with another preventable defeat, Adrien yelled, "Ugh, Nino! I don't have time right now. Please just go back in the locker room and leave me alone!"

Nino was taken aback. He's never seen Adrien like that before. He must really be in a bad mood today. Wishing there was something more he could do right now, he left to give his friend some peace.

He returned to Adrien's locker where the phone was still ringing. Occasionally, Adrien had Nino open his locker for him, so Nino knew the combination. He quickly opened the locker and unzipped Adrien's bag where his phone was. Suddenly, a small black... cat-looking thing floated out of the bag yawning. With it's eyes still closed, it spoke, "Ugh! Finally! The nap was great, but I need Camembert, I ran out."

Nino was stunned. What was that thing!? Why was it talking... and floating!?

Surprised that it didn't get an answer, it opened its eyes. It then noticed who he was addressing. It froze.

Once he found his voice, Nino stammered, "W-w-what are you? How are you talking, and flying?"

"Um... uh... well... The Agrestes' are very rich, and they bought me. I'm a rare talking, flying cat. My name is Plagg."

Nino couldn't believe this was real. Though, he did notice how Adrien's family had some crazy stuff. Even still, even this is far-fetched.

Freaking out, Nino shut the locker shut, locked it, and ran to Adrien.

* * *

Adrien wasn't doing as well as usual. Because of his horrible day, he couldn't focus on anything. The result being, he was performing horribly at fencing. But eventually, the practice was over. Now that his mind could finally stop thinking about fencing, he could think about Nino. He felt terrible for yelling at him. He didn't deserve it. Adrien resolved to go to him and apologize. When he walked into the locker room, he saw Nino run up to him in a hurry, looking distraught.

Immediately sensing that something was wrong, Adrien inquired, "Hey Nino, is something wrong?"

Nino stared at Adrien. Trying to communicate his muddled thoughts, he waved his arms and moved his mouth as if he were speaking, but no sounds came out. When he found his voice, Nino stuttered, "Ph-phone call... Nathalie... c-cat... t-talking!"

Concerned, Adrien grabbed his friend's shoulders, looked him in the eyes, and stated, "Nino, slow down. You're not making sense."

Nino stopped, took a somewhat-deep breath, and said, "I-I... um... I saw... uh... Plagg."

Upon hearing Plagg's name, Adrien jumped and withdrew his arms. He was worried. Nino knew. This is exactly what Plagg and Ladybug told him would be bad. But the worst part, he felt guilty for keeping the truth hidden from Nino and lying to him.

Wanting to make amends, Adrien whispered, "I-I'm sorry Nino. I'm sorry for never telling you that I'm Chat Noir."

" _WHAT!?_ Dude, _what did you just say? You're Chat Noir!?_

Surprised to hear that Nino actually didn't know that, Adrien stammered, "Huh? What? You don't...? What did Plagg...? Uh... No! I'm not Chat Noir. What makes you think I said...?" Seeing Nino's face, and seeing no way out, he sighed, then admitted, "Yeah, I'm Chat Noir."

"What? Dude! You serious?"

Adrien sighed again before saying, "Yeah, I'm serious."

Still confused, Nino asked again, "You're not joking?"

"No Nino. I'm not joking. I'm totally serious."

Adrien looked around, and then continued, "I'll prove it to you. Let's find somewhere where we can talk."


	7. For a Friend in Need

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, like I forewarned, I've been busy with school. Memorizing not only all the bones, but also the names of their features, takes a lot of time. I think I mentioned that I finished this chapter before school started, so I'd be able to just log on and post it, but plans changed. Before posting it, I reread it to make sure it was good, but then I decided to change some parts. Mostly for the emotions. I finally found the time to finish it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7: For a Friend in Need

Nino opened the door into his home and he and Adrien entered. Mrs. Lahiffe, seeing them, greeted, "Oh, hi boys."

Nino replied, "Hey Ma," then proceeded to give his mom a hug.

Mrs. Lahiffe looked at Adrien and said, "You know, it's always good to see you Adrien."

Bowing his head, Adrien responded, "Likewise."

"Do you boys need anything to eat?"

Adrien stated, "No thanks, we're..."

From inside his over-shirt, Plagg jabbed Adrien, cutting him off.

Getting the message, Adrien sighed, then asked, "Actually, do you have any... cheese?"

Surprised, Nino inquired, "Cheese?"

Adrien sighed again, then said, "Yeah, cheese."

Mrs. Lahiffe asked, "You want anything with it?"

"No thanks, just cheese. Camembert if you have it."

Nino looked at his friend incredulously. How could he eat just cheese like that?

After receiving the cheese, the boys proceeded to Nino's room. The room was filled with some of the best sound systems, and the walls were lined with famous records. To say Nino liked music would be an understatement.

When the door to the room closed, Plagg rushed out of his hiding spot and started eating his precious cheese.

Nino watched in disgust at the kwami.

"Does he always eat like that?"

Adrien once again sighed before responding, "Yep. Just cheese. He won't eat anything else. Worst part is, I have to carry it around with me everywhere, so I end up smelling like cheese."

"Dude, that can't be good for him."

Defending his eating habits, Plagg replied, "Actually, it doesn't matter. I've lived for millennia, and I'll live for even more millennia. No matter what I eat, it won't effect my health."

Nino gawked at the kwami. "Did he just say _millennia_?" He thought.

Sensing his friend's confusion, Adrien informed, "Plagg is a kwami. I'm not sure exactly what they are or where they come from, but they're magical beings and can grant powers. He is the reason I can be Chat Noir."

After digestion the information, Nino said, "Dude, I still find it hard to believe that _you're_ Chat Noir."

"Okay, then I'll prove it to you."

Plagg looked up from his meal and complained, "Wait! I'm not finished yet!"

"You've already eaten cheese twice you're size! I don't know how you do it. You can finish later. Plagg, claws out!"

Nino watched as his best friend transformed into the famous superhero. Despite how crazy it is, there was no longer any doubt when Chat Noir was standing in front of him.

Chat inquired, "What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

Nino just nodded his head. After a little, he found his voice again and asked, "Yo dude, what's it like being a superhero?"

Chat walked over to a chair and slumped into it, surprising Nino by how relax he became since transforming.

Chat Noir answered, "Oh, it is totally _claw_ -some! When I'm Chat Noir, I can do amazing things. I become super strong and fast. But the best part is, I have all the freedom in the world! When I'm Chat Noir, no tells me what to do! I can wander around as much as I want!"

"Dude, that's awesome! So, what's Ladybug like? Is she as cool as she looks?"

Chat Noir stiffened and his cat ears drooped at the mention of his lady. Looking down at the floor, Chat stated, "She's way cooler. She's... amazing. She's smart, brave, confident, and a really good friend. I couldn't ask for a better partner."

Sensing Chat's adoration for Ladybug, Nino asked half-teasing, half-serious, "Wow, she sounds great. Are you two, you know, together?"

Chat's depression returned. He had momentarily forgotten it when Nino discovered his secret. He simply stated, "No, we're not together."

"Why not dude? If she's as wonderful as you say, why not go for it?"

"... I... I did."

"What?"

"I... I told her I loved her."

" _What!?_ Really? When?"

"Yesterday, during the akuma attack."

"No way! What did she say?"

Chat sighed, "She... she said that we can't be together. She said that we can't spend a lot of time together as Chat Noir and Ladybug, and when we do, we couldn't be in public 'cause we're famous."

"Why can't you guys hang out as normal people. As Adrien and... you know... whoever Ladybug is when she's not Ladybug?

"Ladybug says we can't know each other's secret identities."

"What!? Really? So you guys don't know who each other are?"

"Yeah. She says it's best because if either of us slips; like I just did, I guess; then at least we wouldn't give away the other person's identity, and the fewer people that know, the better."

"Dude, that bites. You guys are friends, but you can't even know who you guys really are."

Nino thought for a moment before getting back to the main topic by saying, "I guess that explains why you've been such downer today. Not that I'd know, but rejection hurts. You okay man?"

Chat had to think before replying, "I guess not."

Nino began to think about Adrien's problem. When a possible solution came to mind, he voiced it, "Dude, you know what you can do? I know it sounds rough, but you need to find another girl. If Ladybug doesn't like you, then we'll just have to find one that does." Nino walked up to Chat and winked as he continued, "And that won't be tough. All the girls in school; no, in Paris; are all over you! You just have to find one you like."

Chat Noir sighed, "None of them are Ladybug."

"They may not be Ladybug, but there are many great girls out there. Dude, I'm sure that if you looked, you'd find many girls you like, you've just been so into Ladybug that you haven't noticed them. I'll help you out dude. We'll find a girl that'll make you forget all about Ladybug."

"Thanks Nino, but I don't think that's possible."

"Dude, we'll never find out until we try."

Adrien always knew that Nino was a great friend, but now he truly began to realize just how great of a friend Nino was. He really wanted to help Adrien out. It made Adrien feel terrible for lying to him so many times, even though it was necessary.

Looking at his friend, he apologized, "Nino, I'm sorry that I never told you that I'm Chat Noir. I'm sorry that I lied to you many times to hide it."

Nino looked him in the eyes and said simply, "Dude, it's cool. I get it. You had to keep it a secret."

Despite his bleak mood, Adrien felt a little warmth. Even though the girl of his dreams rejected him, he had his friend with him. His _friend_. Adrien still is not used to the idea of having a friend, but with Nino there, he was able to understand a little of what that meant.

Even though Nino was there helping Adrien, there was only so much he could do. He was able to fill part of Adrien's heart, the part of it that yearned for friendship, there was still the other part, that yearned for Ladybug, for love.

And so, Adrien and Nino hung out all day together. Nino, being the great friend he is, did his best to make Adrien feel much better. But, eventually, the day had come to an end, and Adrien's dad would never allow him to stay over. So he said his good-byes, and reluctantly left, but not for long. They planned on spending the entire weekend together. And for the first time since his last encounter with Ladybug, he had hope of a better tomorrow.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I'm once again sorry, but I have no idea when I'll be able to write the next chapter._


End file.
